The present invention relates to an arrangement for the identification of objects such as patients, competitors and visitors to trade fairs, animals and baggage, comprising a strip-like tape made from a tear-resistant material, which tape has at least one field for information identifying the object, and means for attaching one end of the tape to an arbitrary point on the tape so as to produce a closed strip loop intended to be placed around a projecting part of the object associated with the information in question, whereby the aforementioned means for producing the strip loop consist of a piece of double-sided adhesive tape applied at the aforementioned one end of the tape, which adhesive tape is covered prior to use by a removable protective film.
Identification arrangements of this kind are previously disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,894, U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,164 and PCT WO 86/05303. These publications are concerned more specifically with identification strips for the identification of mothers and newborn infants and marking strips for baggage.